<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Forest by MalindaLeChat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364328">Into the Forest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalindaLeChat/pseuds/MalindaLeChat'>MalindaLeChat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adventurers Wanted Series - M. L. Forman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bed Sex, CuriousAndPure!Alex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, MythicalCreature!Arconn, This Ship Will Sail, bottom!Alex, convenient magic, ends with smut, top!Arconn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalindaLeChat/pseuds/MalindaLeChat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Contains Smut!] Arconn is a mythical creature living in the forest. Alex is a magical young man who goes into the forest to collect herbs after meeting a magical raven named Stonebill and becomes friends with it.<br/>Is Arconn the guardian of this forest? Yes. Will Alex meet him? Also yes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arconn/Alexander "Alex" Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into the Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_62/gifts">Lion_62</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There once was a village that was separated from a forest by means of a river. The people in that village thrived on their own, and they had no need to venture into the forest. The people worked hard to earn their living but were successful at it and wanted for nothing. </p><p>In this town, there lived a young man named Alexander, but everyone he knew called him ‘Alex’. He lived with his uncle the barkeep as after his mother had died years previously, he had been orphaned with no one to look after him. He was smart and well-read and loved exploring and creating new things. His uncle and cousin thought him a little odd, but not in the bad sort of way, and looked at him fondly whenever he started talking about things that they didn’t understand, like botany or chemistry or the moisture in the air. Alex liked his family, but he never really felt like he belonged there with them, helping in the bar and being curious about things just by himself. </p><p>The only one who he considered his friend was the raven. His name was Stonebill, and Alex had met him one day when he was down by the river, watching the small creatures that lived in the water. The bird had been injured and collapsed on the other side of the river, so Alex had crossed the river and brought the raven back to treat it. The other villagers didn’t know it, but Alex was magical and he used some of his power to help the raven heal, infusing it into herbs that he applied to the bird’s wounds. The cut across the back of the bird’s left wing was large, but thankfully not that deep, and so after a day of treatment, the raven recovered its health. </p><p>When he awoke, however, the bird made quite the fuss on his makeshift-bed at finding himself in a human’s room.</p><p>“Calm down.” Alex had whispered, making sure to stay far enough away that the bird didn’t feel threatened. “You’ve only just healed.”</p><p>“Healed?” The raven had said, confused, only to realize that its body was back to its original strength, his wound closed and healed. He gaped at the young man across the room. His sandy-brown hair was dishevelled, and he looked tired. “You healed me? How? How long have I been asleep?”</p><p>Surprised, Alex answered without thinking. “Yes, I healed you. I used those herbs over there. I don’t know how long you were collapsed by the river, but I found you a day ago though, and brought you here to nurse your wounds.”</p><p>Stonebill suddenly went very still indeed, for he remembered at that moment that humans could not understand his words. Or they should not have been able to. </p><p>“You can understand me, human?” Stonebill asked, white eyes staring at the human before him.</p><p>Alex nodded. “Though this is the first time I’ve spoken to an animal. It is because you’re from the other side of the river?”</p><p>Stonebill tilted his head at the young man before him, regarding him in silence for a beat or two before he answers. “I am not just any animal, and I see that you are not just any human as well. You are right to think it is because I am from the other side of the river. There are powers there that you humans know nothing about, though I can see that you possess some of these powers yourself.”</p><p>Alex’s eyes lit up in wonder at that. “Are there others there that are magical like you then?”</p><p>Stonebill fluttered his feathers, flattered at the man’s words. “There are many magical beings there, yes. Not all of them are like me, however. Now, you said you healed me with those herbs over there? Surely that alone would not have been enough to heal my wound.”</p><p>Alex picked up the remains of the poultice and tilted it so that the raven could see. “I used these silver herbs, and infused them with some magical power before making them into a poultice for your wound.”</p><p>“Those?” Stonebill asked, confused. “They grey near the moss on our side of the river. I did not know that they had such medical properties.”</p><p>Alex’s eyes widened at that. “They are rarely found here! So they grow on that side of the river?”</p><p>Stonebill hopped up and down, somehow growing fond of the human as they continued speaking. “I can show you if you like, young man. What is your name?”</p><p>“Alexander Taylor.” Alex replied, bowing slightly, which pleases the raven. “May I ask your name as well?”</p><p>The raven fluttered his feathers, standing a little taller on the makeshift-bed. “I am Stonebill.”</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you, Stonebill.” Alex said, smiling at the raven. </p><p>“Yes, a pleasure to meet you as well, Alexander.” Stonebill replied, and bowed to the young man. “My sincere thanks for healing my wounds. I owe you a great debt.”</p><p>Alex shook his head at this. “No debt needed kind raven. I am just glad that you are alright now.”</p><p>Stonebill blinked curiously at Alex’s words, surprised by the refusal of the debt. “You are refusing my debt? Surely I could be of some use to you though?”</p><p>“Oh I’m sorry, I meant no offence! Just, instead of owing a debt, would you like to be my friend?” Alex said at that, slightly flustered and trying not to offend.</p><p>“A friend?” Stonebill asked, touched. “You want me to be your friend?”</p><p>Alex nodded, smiling a small smile. “Yes.”</p><p>The raven suddenly flew up and landed onto Alex’s shoulder. There, he croaked happily. “I will gladly be your friend Alex.”</p><p>And so the raven and the young man became friends. Alex’s family and the other villagers were surprised by the sudden appearance of the raven riding Alex’s shoulder, croaking at him and accompanying him wherever he went, but they soon just chalked it up to something that didn’t seem that surprising considering how odd Alex was already. Stonebill demonstrated to Alex that Alex was the only human there who could understand the raven. Even though he was a magical creature from across the river, a certain amount of open-mindedness and magic was needed to understand his speech. </p><p>When Alex expressed an interest in the other herbs and wildlife across the river, Stonebill told him that he could show him where certain plants grew on the other side, but only if Alex promised to be careful. Not all the creatures on the other side of the river were kindly and some of them were almost seen as deities by the other creatures with how much power they possessed. </p><p>Alex agreed to try to be careful, then he packed a herbology bag. The two of them then made their way across the river, Alex’s eyes shining with curiosity. </p><p>🌿</p><p>Arconn felt it when the young man entered the forest, and he made his way out of his dwelling to approach where the human was. He did not sense any bad intent, but he used his animal form regardless, just to be sure. His hoofs beat gently against the ground as he travelled, his silver-blonde coat shining in the sunlight drifting through the forest canopy. He was curious as to what could have led a human to enter the forest after so long. It had been years since he had even seen a human, as he had never ventured to their side of the river, and they had never ventured into his part of the forest. </p><p>Now he came to where the human was, and he watched the young man. He couldn’t see him well from where he was positioned, but he could see what he was doing. It seemed like he was collecting plants, carefully cutting them, tying them with string, and placing them into something by his feet. Even though it had been a long time since Arconn had seen a human, he still remembered them clearly, the clumsy way they moved, how loud they were, and how destructive. This young man did not move like the humans he knew. His movements were graceful, he was careful not to overly disturb the plants and ground around him as he worked, and the only sound coming from him was the barely-there sound of him talking. </p><p>Arconn moved to get a better view of the young man. Was he talking to himself? Then Arconn saw the spot of black near the young man, hoping to and fro as the human worked. Arconn stopped in his tracks. A raven? </p><p>Arconn’s green eyes watched in amazement as he realized the raven and the human were talking to each other. Regular humans couldn’t talk to the magical animals of this side of the river, which meant that this human must have some magic in him. He followed the human and the raven for the rest of the day as they went around through the forest, quietly chatting to each other as they collected plants. His eyes followed the human closely, but strangely he was never at an angle to see his face. All he saw were sandy-brown locks and slightly tanned skin. Judging from his size, he was young, not a boy anymore, but not yet a man either, probably somewhere in his late teens. He was wearing shades of brown and his clothes were simple, his shoes and bag worn. Why was he in Arconn’s forest, gathering plants?</p><p>The sun was just beginning to set and twilight was settling onto the forest when the young man moved to pick up his bag and begin heading home. It was then, however, that he spotted Arconn standing there in his animal form, and he went very still, too in awe of the creature before him to do anything else. </p><p>It was also at this time that Arconn realized that as the day had gone on, he had steadily moved closer and closer to the human, and that was how he was close enough now both to see the young man and for the young man to see him. And oh, what a sight it was. Framed on the young man's face by eyelashes the colour of wet sand were eyes like underwater gems, somewhere between blue and green and shining with light. He had a straight nose and full lips, and something about the way he was looking at Arconn made him feel like this was a special human indeed.</p><p>Alex, on the other hand, took in the sight of the magnificent creature in front of him with wide eyes. The creature looked like a stag, it’s coat a colour between silver and gold, and it shone with an inner light even in the twilight. The stag itself was larger than Alex and fit. It had large antlers that were the same colour as it’s coat and looked almost like branches with how elegant they were, and eyes the colour of frosted leaves, a pale green colour that Alex knew he would never forget. </p><p>Arconn took a step towards Alex, his large stag body moving gently forward. Something about this beautiful human was enticing to him. He wanted to get closer to find out why. He came to a stop about a pace or two in front of the young man. </p><p>Alex just then felt the weight of something on his shoulder, and from the corner of his eye, he saw Stonebill flutter his wings in what he assumed was a bow.</p><p>“I am Stonebill, oh Dalious.” The raven croaked out. “Apologies for intruding on your forest. This here is Alexander Taylor, a human who healed me in my time of need, and who possesses magic and knowledge beyond that of the normal human.”</p><p>Arconn’s eyes moved from the blue-green gems to the raven perched on the human’s left shoulder. He stared at the animal for a few moments longer before returning his gaze to the young man, just as the man’s head dipped and bowed low to the stag before him. </p><p>“Alexander Taylor,” Alex said then, voice smooth and easy on Arconn’s ears, “at your service.”</p><p>Arconn was pleased by the bow. It was smooth and elegant and showed that Alexander Taylor had manners. When Alex rose up from his bow, however, Arconn was still staring at him, his animal gaze piercing to Alex.</p><p>"Why are you here," Arconn asked Alex, his voice projecting from his mind softly, "Alexander Taylor?"</p><p>Alex blinked in surprise at the words, as he didn't see the mouth of the stag move in any way, but he responded to the question regardless. </p><p>"I expressed interest in collecting plants from this side of the river," Alex replied, voice soft, "after Stonebill mentioned how some rare plants from the other side of the river grow in abundance here. I apologize if I am intruding here."</p><p>Arconn shook his head at this, the stag head swaying back and forth in front of Alex and Stonebill. </p><p>"I sense no ill will from you, and as such will allow your intrusion." He replied. "As long as you have no animosity towards this side of the forest, you may come and go as you please."</p><p>Alex's eyes lit up at this, and Arconn was amazed at the depth of emotion expressed on such a beautiful face, not like his own kind, where expressions were mostly minute and serene in nature. </p><p>"I can return then?" Alex asked, smiling at the stag.</p><p>Arconn nodded his head. "Feel free. I will meet you when you return."</p><p>Alex was surprised at this. He had not expected such a majestic creature to greet him. "Am I not troubling you then?"</p><p>Arconn huffed at this and indicated with his head the direction of the river. "No. Now, if you would like to cross the river before nightfall, you should make your way back now."</p><p>Alex and Stonebill bowed once more to the forest guardian.</p><p>"Thank you." Alex said, and then he and Stonebill headed back to the river. </p><p>Arconn watched them go, a strange feeling tingling inside his chest. When was the last time he conversed in such a way with others? He watched the retreating back of Alexander Taylor and thought that he might just want to talk more. It was a strange feeling, <em> wanting </em> something, and Arconn could not remember the last time he had felt it. </p><p>🌿</p><p>Once across the river and back inside Alex’s room, Stonebill abandoned his perch on Alex’s shoulder in favour of settling into his roost on one of the rafters near the ceiling. He peered down at his friend, concerned. Alex had had this vacant sort of look on his face since they had left the forest, and the young man had not said a single word since they had left the Dalious’s presence. </p><p>“Alex.” The raven called down when they had gone minutes in silence. “Are you alright? I did warn you we might encounter another mythical creature, though I did not expect the forest Dalious himself to come before us. His power is great, and I can only hope you will master your fear of him.”</p><p>“Fear?” Alex asked, looking up into the rafters at his winged friend. “I do not think this is fear that I am feeling.”</p><p>Stonebill cocked his head to the side, confused. </p><p>Alex put a hand to his chest. “Yes, my heart is pounding, and I keep thinking about what happened, replaying it inside my head over and over again, but I do not know that it is fear. I feel full of energy like I could run laps around the village, yet my mind cannot focus on the present."</p><p>"Has his presence rattled you to that extent?" Stonebill asked, and fluttered down to land on Alex's desk. "Is it because even with your magical powers, you are still but a human?"</p><p>Alex tugged out his desk chair and collapsed onto it. "I do not know, Stonebill." </p><p>At this point, Stonebill was greatly concerned, as Alex was not known to lose heart so easily. The Dalious's power must have greatly shaken him. Stonebill was just about to move closer to his friend in an attempt to comfort him when Alex's head shot up. Stonebill hopped back in surprise. </p><p>"I'll have to see if the same thing happens the next time we go into the forest." Alex said, eyes bright. "What was that you called him Stonebill? Dalious?"</p><p>The raven fluttered his wings, huffing a little at his friend's sudden recovery. "Yes, the Dalious are those that are guardians of the great forest lands of Delanor. I know not the one we met, but his kind are very powerful and are rarely seen unless they wish to be."</p><p>Alex made a thoughtful noise at that and began to unload his bag, arranging the plants so that they dried appropriately. He thought back to the majestic beauty of the stag.</p><p>"Do they all resemble stags?" Alex asked.</p><p>"From what I know, that is their animal form." Stonebill said, picking at one of his feathers on his left wing to smooth it down. "They also possess a more...humanoid form that is even more rarely seen."</p><p>Alex was surprised at this. He wondered if the animal form was the original, or if this other humanoid form was, but he figured Stonebill would not know the answer to that.</p><p>"How much farther does the forest extend?" Alex asked, looking out his window to where just barely in sight could be seen the river, and beyond it, the forest.</p><p>"The forest is immense." Stonebill replied. "A small creature like you or I could spend years and never explore all of its land." </p><p>Alex was burning with curiosity then, but he knew he had to wait until tomorrow to go back. Stonebill knew that look on Alex's face and resigned himself to having to go back over to the forest quite often in the future.</p><p>🌿</p><p>The next time Alex and Stonebill made their way across the river and into the forest, Arconn was there, waiting for them. Alex had been trying to spot the Dalious as they walked further into the forest, and when he saw the majestic beast step out from behind one of the trees, his heart pounded and a smile broke out onto his face. </p><p>When Alex and Stonebill made it to where he was standing, Arconn watched as they both bowed. </p><p>"Greetings, Alexander Taylor. Stonebill." Arconn said, breathing in their scent. The raven smelled like any raven would, but Alexander Taylor, he smelled of paper and ink, of dried plants and something else, something more earthy. Arconn liked it.</p><p>"Good morning." Alex replied, eyes twinkling like gems in the morning light. "I would like to explore more of the forest today if you will allow me." </p><p>Arconn nodded, pleased with the young man’s quick return, though he did not know why. "Very well. I will accompany you as you go, for even a raven can get lost in these woods if they stay near the earth."</p><p>Stonebill fluttered at this but then bowed low. Alex bowed as well. "Thank you."</p><p>"You are welcome, Alexander Taylor." Arconn replied, dipping his head so that it was closer to Alex in order to smell more of him. </p><p>Alex shivered a little at the feel of the warm breath on his neck and lifted his head slightly to look at the animal face before him. "Please, call me Alex."</p><p>Arconn stared at him for a while, lost in those gems the human called eyes before he nodded and stepped back. "Alex then." </p><p>He liked it better than Alexander Taylor. He also enjoyed the way it sounded. Simple, yet powerful. A good name. </p><p>Alex nodded, pleased. Stonebill fluttered his feathers, confused at the feel of the air around them. From what he had heard, the Dalious were never this interactive with intruders of the forest, let alone humans. The raven glanced at his human friend, wondering once again if Alex did not have more power than even he knew.</p><p>Arconn walked by them throughout the day, not close, but not overly far either. He watched Alex’s actions, tracking his every move through the forest that Arconn called home. Alex and Stonebill spoke often but quietly. Alex would comment on some plant or sight, and Stonebill would reply, an easy banter going back and forth between them. For the first time in a while, Arconn felt like he was not alone. It had not hit him until that moment how terribly lonely his existence was. The other Dalious did not leave their own forests, and Arconn only ever saw them once every lunar year for the annual Dalinor meeting, where all Dalious attended as one group. </p><p>Triggered by his thoughts, Arconn wondered what Alex thought of the forest. Arconn knew that the raven was not from these woods, and if his aura indicated anything, he was a member of the Tempe clan. Did Alex know that the raven could not stay in these lands forever? Did he know that once the raven left, he would be alone again? </p><p>Arconn kept his thoughts to himself, at that moment content to just watch Alex as he moved around the forest, exploring and collecting plants. </p><p>🌿</p><p>Days went by in this way, with Alex and Stonebill venturing into the forest in the morning, and then after a day of exploring with Arconn nearby, they would cross back over the river to spend the night in Alex’s home. Every day as they did this, Alex’s face would fall as they left the cover of the forest and crossed back over the river for the night. After weeks of this behaviour, one day when Alex was busy collecting plants nearby, Stonebill flew over to a branch near Arconn’s head. The raven bowed before he spoke.</p><p>“Oh Dalious,” he said, voice low so as to not alert Alex, “might I possibly ask of you a favour?”</p><p>Arconn was surprised at this but tilted his head slightly. “Speak.”</p><p>“I fear I must soon return to my clan, and stay with my oracle for some time.” Stonebill said, confirming Arconn’s previous thoughts. “I would like to ask you to watch over Alex while I am gone.”</p><p>Arconn nodded his head at this. “I will grant your wish. I will not, however, live in the human village with him as you do. I cannot leave my forest.”</p><p>The raven fluttered his wings in shock. “No, I would never ask you to do such a thing! In fact, I was going to recommend to him that he stays here in the forest with you.”</p><p>“You want him to stay here?” Arconn asked, intrigued. </p><p>“If possible, oh Dalious.” Stonebill said. “I have seen the forlorn looks he gives the forest when we part with it, and the excitement on his face whenever we enter each morning.”</p><p>Arconn directed his gaze from the raven to Alex, wondering at the young man. This human wanted to stay here? With Arconn? A warm feeling swelled inside of Arconn’s chest at this, and he shifted on his feet, somewhat giddy.</p><p>“I will accept your request, Stonebill.” Arconn said, watching Alex work. “He may stay here with me.”</p><p>Stonebill bowed again and tried not to think about why both his friend and the Dalious were so drawn to each other. If what he thought was actually occurring, he was glad to give them a little room to be in each other's presence without him. He would have to see what would be different after he returned after going back home to Tempe. For now, he flew back to Alex to speak with him. Alex lifted his forearm for the raven when he saw him approaching, and Stonebill landed lightly there. He told his friend that he had to leave. </p><p>Alex’s face fell. “How long will you be gone?”</p><p>Stonebill flutters his feathers sadly. “I do not know my friend. All I know is that I am needed back with my clan and that I must heed the call from my oracle.”</p><p>Alex was silent at that, and Stonebill could see that the young man was greatly upset at this news. “In my stead, however, the Dalious has agreed to watch over you. You will be staying in the forest with him.”</p><p>Alex’s head whipped up at this, his blue-green eyes flashing. “I will be allowed to stay here with him?”</p><p>Alex turned his head to look at the glowing animal, a smile forming onto his face. Stonebill nodded his head. </p><p>“Yes, he has agreed to watch over you, but for this to happen, you must stay in this forest with him, as he cannot leave the forest itself.” The raven would have smiled if he could. Instead, he fluttered his feathers happily, pleased that in this way he could alleviate the sadness from his friend’s mind. </p><p>“I do not mind staying in the forest.” Alex said, eyes still gazing at the Dalious, who was staring right back at him and now moving closer to the two.</p><p>“Good, because I will be leaving at first light tomorrow.” Stonebill said, which made Alex frown a little, but that could not be helped. “Bring anything you need with you when you enter the forest tomorrow.”</p><p>Alex looked thoughtful at this, no doubt planning what he needed to bring in his head, so as to have shelter and enough food. It was then that Arconn spoke up.</p><p>“You will want for nothing in my forest.” He said, causing Alex to look at him in surprise. “If you require shelter or food, I will provide them for you.”</p><p>“I couldn’t intrude so far.” Alex said, bowing his head to show no disrespect. </p><p>“You are no longer an intruder to me.” Arconn said, his large green eyes boring into Alex’s as the shorter lifted his head. “Since I have resolved to watch over you, I will do so.”</p><p>“I see.” Alex said, a small smile gracing his lips. “Thank you.”</p><p>Arconn dipped his head in acknowledgement, but all he could think about was how Alex would be living with him, in his dwelling, eating his food, and sharing his bed.</p><p>🌿</p><p>The next morning, Alex awoke before sunrise with Stonebill to see his friend off. He wished him safe travels and good health, and Stonebill left as the sun was just beginning to start its course across the sky. Then Alex grabbed his bag and headed to the forest. He had talked with his uncle when they had returned the night before, explaining that he was going on a journey, and he did not know when he was going to be back. His cousin had thought it strange, but his uncle had told him he always thought this day would come when Alex’s curiosity would not let him stay in their little village. </p><p>Alex was sad to leave his only family behind, and he never expected to leave them like this, but for once he finally felt like he was opening a door to where he belonged. He could not understand it, but when he was in the forest he felt free. He felt like the entire world opened up when he crossed the river, and all he had to do was move forwards in order to know more. He was excited to learn more about the forest, to live in it with the Dalious. </p><p>Like always, when Alex entered the forest, the Dalious was there to meet him. Arconn had been slightly concerned that Alex would lose his way without the raven to guide him in the forest, but he travelled the path straight to where they usually met without hesitation. Arconn was pleasantly surprised.</p><p>"Good morning." Alex said, bowing to the stag as he appeared. </p><p>"Good morning Alex." Arconn said, bending down to scent Alex's neck. "You did well to make your way here so surely."</p><p>Alex shivered at the hot breath on his neck and wondered if he would ever get used to it. That thought made him smile, and when the Dalious's head retreated, he lifted his head to smile at the stag.</p><p>"Thank you." He said. "I learned the path quickly when we continued to come here."</p><p>Arconn huffed at that, pleased by the smile on the shorter's face, and turned around. "Follow me. I will lead you to my dwelling, where we will stay."</p><p>They began walking, but Arconn noticed Alex's wide-eyed and confused gaze on him. </p><p>"What is it, Alex?" Arconn asked. "Will you be unsatisfied staying with me?"</p><p>Alex shook his head strongly. "No, nothing of the sort. I will not be a nuisance to you by taking up your space?"</p><p>Arconn huffed at that. "No. I will enjoy dwelling with you."</p><p>Alex shut his mouth at that, his heart in his mouth. He felt slightly ashamed at how happy he felt at this situation he found himself in. Arconn watched the small smile form on Alex's lips and how Alex's eyes surveyed the path they travelled, learning the route. He was happy for the opportunity to get to know this young man better and help him better understand the forest Arconn lived in.</p><p>Arconn lead Alex easily through the forest, and Alex kept up with the stag well, though he wondered how such a large creature could travel so lightly through the forest. They travelled past the farthest point in the forest that Alex had been to before, and then kept going. </p><p>Soon, they reached a large tree that stood by a wide river. At the base of the tree lay the entrance to Arconn's dwelling. The opening was large, and had moss growing around it. Nothing could be seen of the inside from where Alex was standing. He angled his head back to look at the branches overhanging the area, amazed at the tree before him. It radiated strength and magic to the young wizard.</p><p>Arconn walked in, and Alex followed behind him. Instead of seeing the inside of a tree, however, Alex was now standing in a large house with wooden walls and glass windows, woven rugs and natural furniture. It was beautiful. </p><p>Alex turned, about to compliment the Dalious on his home, but instead of a silver-blonde stag, there stood a man. He had long silver-blonde hair and pale skin. His body was lean and tall, and he stood easily a head above Alex. He wore fine clothes in shades of green, and had the same green eyes as the Dalious. </p><p>"I apologize for surprising you, Alex." The man said, and his voice was the Dalious's. "My animal form is better suited for my Dalious work, but I am more comfortable in this one."</p><p>"I see." Alex replied, taking in the beautiful man before him. He also noticed the Dalious's ears were sharper than his own. "That would explain why your house looks the way it does on the inside."</p><p>Arconn nodded at that, and smiled at Alex. Alex was caught off guard by the beautiful smile. As the Dalious could not smile in animal form for obvious reasons. </p><p>"You're very beautiful." Alex said without thinking, and Arconn laughed at that, a clear, musical sound that warmed Alex's heart.</p><p>Arconn took a step closer and looked slightly down at Alex, a smile still gracing his lips. "You do know I am male do you not?"</p><p>Alex nodded at that. "Of course. Are you not proof that a man can be beautiful as well?"</p><p>Arconn blinked in surprise and then tilted his head down further towards Alex, his green eyes watching Alex's face. "Are you flirting with me, Alex?"</p><p>Alex blinked for a second, processing to words, and then he stepped back, his face going slightly pink. </p><p>"No, I meant no such disrespect!" He said, bowing his head in embarrassment.</p><p>Arconn laughed again and closed the distance between them, tilting Alex's face up with his slender fingers. "Well, I certainly would be glad to have you as my partner, Alexander Taylor. You've very much grown on me these past few weeks."</p><p>Alex's mouth popped open at this, and Arconn stepped back with a smile, warm heat flowing pleasantly through him at the exchange. He liked the human, in a way that he had never experienced with another before. It pleased him that Alex thought his preferred form beautiful, and Arconn could already imagine (even before today) living there with Alex, holding him in his arms each morning and caring for him as a partner. The Dalious, because of their deer animal forms, were very perceptive to smells, and they believed that someone's smell told much that was unseen to the eye. Arconn loved Alex's scent. Something about it brought a smile to his face and calmed his nerves. The Dalious believed this a sign, above almost everything else, that he wanted Alex as his partner.</p><p>"Come, let me show you the place." Arconn said to Alex, and after a nod from the smaller, Arconn gave Alex a tour of his house.</p><p>He showed him the kitchen, restroom, bedroom (where Alex blinked in surprise at the one large bed and Arconn just smiled gently at him when he directed the gaze to the Dalious), study, and garden, the last of which was a room with glass walls that housed many plants inside it. Alex smiled at the sight of this and asked if he might go in. </p><p>"Of course." Arconn said, and Alex stepped into the room. "You may go anywhere you please in this dwelling. We will share it from now on after all."</p><p>Alex smiled a little larger at this, and eagerly explored the plants in Arconn's garden. Some of them he had never seen before, and he asked questions about them excitedly. Arconn told him all that he knew about the plants, loving the brightness in Alex's eyes. The two spent some time in that room until Arconn thought it might be about time for them to eat something. </p><p>“Would you like something to eat?” Arconn asked, standing from his seat on the moss floor that separated the different plant beds. There was no hard flooring in this room, only plant beds, moss, and stepping stones.</p><p>Alex nodded his head. “Yes please.”</p><p>Together they made their way to the kitchen, and Arconn began pulling things from the cupboards. Alex watched the graceful movements, still not quite believing that this man was the same stag that watched over him and Stonebill for so long. His fingers were slender, his touch delicate on the wooden dishes and utensils as he placed them on the counters.</p><p>Arconn caught him staring as he put down a pair of cups on the counter and smiled warmly and the shorter man. “Is there anything in particular you would like to eat? I must tell you now that I have no meat here at this time.”</p><p>Alex shook his head at that, and smiled. "I don't eat meat either." </p><p>Arconn blinked in surprise at this. He thought all humans ate meat. "Really?"</p><p>Alex nodded. "Yes. I stopped a few years ago, though sometimes when I was in the company of others I had to."</p><p>"I see." Arconn said, pleasantly surprised. He expected to have to hunt for Alex, and was pleasantly surprised that he would not have to kill anything for them to eat comfortably. "That makes things easier I suppose."</p><p>Alex chuckled at that and Arconn smiled in response. They then worked on preparing their meal. </p><p>🌿</p><p>The two stood in the doorway of the bedroom, Alex looking at the bed, and Arconn looking at Alex. They had spent the remainder of the day both in the study and then outside in the forest. </p><p>"Are you sure you're alright sharing a bed with me?" Alex said and appeared nervous.</p><p>"If you are uncomfortable with the arrangement, you may take the bed for yourself." Arconn said, confused. "My kind does not sleep the same way you do, and so I need not a bed to rest." </p><p>Alex shook his head frantically. "I couldn't possibly!"</p><p>"It bothers me not." Arconn said, and, forgetting himself, he placed a hand on Alex's cheek. </p><p>Alex's mouth shut at that, and he stared up at Arconn with large eyes. Alex thought the larger man to be a little too handsome to be doing these kinds of things to him, and it was making him flustered. </p><p>“Dalious?” Alex whispered questioningly as they continued to stand there in silence, just gazing at each other. </p><p>Arconn blinked at that and found that he liked touching Alex a little too much to stop, but still he removed his hand from Alex’s cheek, bringing it down to lightly grab one of Alex’s hands. He held Alex’s hand as his eyes once again found the shorter’s. </p><p>“Alex,” Arconn said, breathing slowly, nervous for what he was about to do, “my name...is Arconn.”</p><p>Arconn felt something snap between them, and a wave of magic enveloped them. Arconn took a deep breath as it happened, and watched as Alex gasped and blinked slowly. He would have keenly felt the magic wash over them. </p><p>A Dalious’s name was a sacred thing, and Arconn had just given his to Alex. The name was usually given to another Dalious, but Arconn had wanted to give it to Alex. And it had worked. Normally, the name was given to close kin or a partner. If the bond between two was not strong enough, the name could not be spoken, and the magical bond would not be formed. The bond between two would snap and reform into a magical tie instead. That was what Arconn had heard snap. The rush of magic he felt was the tie. </p><p>For it to have worked though, Alex must have met Arconn’s feelings with his own.</p><p>The magic ran through the two of them for a while, and Alex blinked heavily, his mind foggy. He took in a deep breath, trying to clear his thoughts, but he felt dizzy. He shook his head, trying to dispel the fog. His skin tingled, and he felt overwhelmed. </p><p>Arconn was watching Alex so closely, he immediately grasped the shorters shoulders when Alex started to sway on his feet. Worry flooded Arconn's mind, and he felt the minute flinching of Alex’s body. </p><p>“Alex?” Arconn asked, and Alex kept his eyes open long enough to turn his gaze to Arconn. </p><p>Arconn sucked in a breath at the sight. Alex’s eyes were glowing bright blue-green in the dim twilight ambience. </p><p>“Arconn…” Alex whispered out, shutting his eyes again and starting to breathe heavily.</p><p>Arconn shivered at his name being spoken by his name holder, but quickly gathered the human into his arms and stepped into the bedroom. Alex was light enough, and Arconn placed him onto the sheets, his head resting on a pillow. The higher the magical potential, the more the magical tie affected someone, but Arconn had never heard of anyone having such a potent reaction like what Alex was currently experiencing. Arconn wondered just how magically adept Alex truly was, in awe at what he was seeing. </p><p>“Alex,” Arconn whispered, leaning over the smaller man, “I’m sorry, I did not know the tie would affect you like this.”</p><p>Alex opened his eyes at this, only just able to make out Arconn’s face above his. “Tie?”</p><p>“Yes, a magical tie.” Arconn replied. “It happened because I gave you my name.”</p><p>Alex felt something cool touch his forehead then and realized at some point he had closed his eyes. He opened them again, and saw Arconn’s eyes staring back at him. The elf had leaned over and placed his forehead on Alex’s checking for a temperature. </p><p>“You feel warm.” Arconn said and leaned back away from the younger. “Let me go get you some water and a cool towel.”</p><p>“I’m...fine.” Alex whispered out, closing his eyes against the magic rush. “Please don’t...worry about me.”</p><p>“I want to.” Arconn said, gently brushing some of Alex’s hair away from his warmed face, his long cool fingers gently touching the heated skin. “I want to, Alex.”</p><p>Alex smiled softly at the words, and drifted off to sleep. </p><p>🌿</p><p>When Alex next opened his eyes, he felt much better. He took a deep breath, and it felt clear and endless. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes trying to get rid of the sparks in his vision, but when he looked up again, he saw they were still there. He turned his head to look for Arconn and saw him sitting on the windowsill, one long leg stretched out while the other was bent at the knee. He was looking at Alex, a smile on his face. </p><p>Alex realized what the sparks were then, as he was looking at the Dalious and saw them floating around him, like little bits of starlight. They must have had something to do with magic. Alex marvelled at the beauty of the man before him.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Arconn said, gracefully moving off the windowsill and to the bed that Alex lay on. </p><p>“I feel much better now.” Alex said, his voice soft. “Thank you for taking care of me.”</p><p>Arconn frowned at that, and moved to cup Alex’s face with his hands. “I’m sorry you had to suffer because of my selfishness.”</p><p>“I didn’t suffer.” Alex replied, smiling at Arconn. He felt lighter for some reason. “It didn’t hurt, it was just strange.”</p><p>“Truly?” Arconn asked, concern evident in his green eyes. </p><p>Alex nodded. “My body feels lighter even. Will you explain what happened?”</p><p>“Of course.” Arconn said, and moved to sit on the bed. “A Dalious’s name is a powerful thing. It is only given to someone they care deeply for, whether that be close kin, or a partner.”</p><p>Alex’s eyes widened at this. “But...you gave it to me.”</p><p>Arconn nodded, and stretched his fingers on the sheets so that they met Alex’s. “I did. I want to be your partner Alex.”</p><p>“My partner?” Alex asked, and cast his gaze down to their touching fingers. “But...I am not a Dalious like you.”</p><p>“That does not matter to me, and I know it does not matter to you either.” Arconn said.</p><p>Alex looked up at this, confused. “Why would it not matter to me? How could you know that?”</p><p>Arconn smiled. “A bond goes in both directions Alex. I would not have been able to give my name if you had not been open to receiving it.”</p><p>“Oh.” Alex said, surprised. He did not know his feelings for the Dalious had run so deep.</p><p>Arconn chuckled at that. “But let me ask you openly, Alex. Would you let me be your partner? Would you let me hold you, let me be with you?”</p><p>Alex flushed at that, startled by the bluntness of Arconn’s words. “I’ve never...um, <em> been </em> with anyone before.”</p><p>Arconn reached over and threaded their fingers together, squeezing gently. “Neither have I.”</p><p>Alex blinked at that, and then chuckled softly, his curious nature kicking in, and moved closer to Arconn. “I see. We will just have to learn together then.”</p><p>Arconn smiled at that and brought Alex’s hand up to his mouth then, kissing the back of it. “Glady.”</p><p>Arconn used his other hand to tilt Alex’s head back a little as he leaned in, green eyes searching the blue-green ones for permission. Alex closed his eyes and leaned up to meet Arconn’s lips with his. Something passed between them at the action, a subtle warmth of magic, the tie locking them in place, and suddenly Alex’s hands were in Arconn’s long silver-blond hair, and Arconn’s hands were holding Alex’s face, their lips meeting between breaths of air and smiles. </p><p>Alex shifted to get closer to Arconn, and Arconn shifted to allow it, moving a hand down to gently pull one of Alex’s legs over his hips. Alex liked this, and slid his other leg over the taller’s hips as well, sliding on the bed so that their hips met. He hummed into the kisses, and Arconn pressed his tongue lightly to the other’s lips, passionate but contained. Alex tentatively parted his lips and Arconn’s tongue dipped into his mouth, where it started curling around the younger’s tongue, making little sparks of heat travel south in Alex's body. </p><p>Arconn’s hands found their way to Alex’s hips, and his larger hands held the smaller man firmly against him. Alex’s movements on his lap warmed them both in the best ways, and soon Arconn gripped Alex’s hips and thrust up against the younger man, causing Alex to break their kiss to gasp wetly. Arconn rested their foreheads together, watching Alex closely. His slender fingers slid to the younger’s back and dipped under the material of the tunic there. </p><p>“Alex,” Arconn rumbled out, gazing at Alex’s flushed face and red lips but holding himself back, “Alex, are you alright?”</p><p>Alex nodded, smiling at the taller man. “I’m fine. This feels good.”</p><p>Arconn smiled at that and ground their hips together again. He hummed in pleasure at Alex’s resulting moan. He liked hearing his partner’s sounds of pleasure. </p><p>He slid his hands a little more underneath Alex’s tunic and spread his fingers over the smooth skin there. “Alex, can I take this off?”</p><p>Alex bit his lip and nodded. Arconn grabbed the bottom of the tunic, and Alex raised his arms as the taller lifted the fabric over his head. Arconn let the tunic drop to the floor as he gazed at his partner’s exposed skin. He lowered his head to Alex’s neck and nosed at the skin there, trying to smell the younger better. Alex chuckled and tilted his neck to allow better access, feeling the hot breath on his neck. </p><p>Arconn smelled Alex’s regular scent, but now unlike when Arconn smelled him before, the younger smelled of arousal. It turned the taller man on greatly. </p><p>Alex’s hands found their way back into Arconn’s silky hair, and he closed his eyes as Arconn gently lowered him back onto the sheets. Arconn was nosing lower now, kissing here and there as he travelled over Alex’s chest and down to his waist. Alex shivered at the feel of the hot breath so close to the line of his pants and tugged at Arconn’s hair to get his partner to look at him. When the taller man did look up however, Alex was surprised at the arousal he saw in those green eyes. </p><p>Arconn moved his hands to Alex’s waist, and grabbed the fabric there, asking the question with his eyes. </p><p>“If you want to remove my pants, you can’t very well be fully clothed yourself.” Alex said with a sly grin, gesturing to Arconn’s own clothes, which were all fully on still. </p><p>Arconn chuckled at that, and tugged Alex’s leggings down as Alex lifted his hips to help. He tossed them to the side of the bed, and then ran his hands up Alex’s legs. He marvelled at the sight of his partner bare and laid out before him, and got off of the bed to remove his clothing, never once breaking eye-contact with Alex as he did so. </p><p>He pulled his fine-spun tunic over his head and let it fall to the floor before removing his own leggings. He stood there for a second as he watched Alex take in his nude form, the younger biting his bottom lip as he did so. He shifted on the bed and Arconn could smell his arousal clearly now even from where he stood. The taller climbed onto the bed and then gently pulled the younger to him, connecting their lips together. Alex’s hands found their way to Arconn’s broad chest, and he thought about the member he saw between the taller man’s legs. He flushed more at his own thinking, and Arconn slipped his hands under the smaller man to grab his backside. He broke the kiss to pant into Alex’s neck. </p><p>“Will you let me...inside you?” Arconn whispered against the heated skin, causing Alex to shiver pleasantly.</p><p>Alex thrust his lip forwards against Arconn’s rubbing their stiff members against each other. “Yes, but you will need to prepare me.”</p><p>“Of course.” Arconn said and pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips as he rose. “The question is but with what.” </p><p>They stared at each other for a second before they laughed. Alex looked down at Arconn’s large member and hummed. He looked at the cup of water on the bedside table then, and moved over to pick it up. Arconn lifted an eyebrow at that but watched in silence as Alex smiled and swirled the liquid in the cup before closing his eyes for a few moments. </p><p>When he opened his eyes again, he handed the cup to Arconn. Inside, the water was now a clear slick liquid. Arconn looked at Alex in surprise.</p><p>“It’s a consistency spell I made when I was working on healing poultices.” Alex explained with a shrug. “Since the base is water, there should be no ill effects of it.”</p><p>“Interesting.” Arconn said and thought how convenient that spell would be for future such instances. “Thank you. This should do nicely.”</p><p>Alex smiled and moved closer again, before biting his lip and then turning so he was on his hands and knees. “Will this position work?”</p><p>Arconn’s member twitched at the sight, and he hummed. “Yes.”</p><p>Arconn dipped some of his fingers into the slick liquid, and then placed the cup to the side before moving so that he was settled behind Alex’s body. </p><p>Alex gasped as Arconn’s other hand stroked his member and mouthed at the small of his back. One of the slender fingers gently circled his rim before slowly pushing in. Alex took a breath but it caught in his throat as Arconn started stroking his dick more firmly. Alex panted but tried to stay relaxed, especially when after a while, a second finger joined the first inside of him, and they began to stretch him ever so gently. He trembled with the tenderness of it and felt his insides melting at the feelings overwhelming him. </p><p>Arconn twisted his hand on the younger’s member as he added another finger, earning him a wet moan from his partner. He savoured the sound and especially the smell coming off of Alex. He wanted to be inside him badly. </p><p>He twisted the fingers inside at the same time as the ones on Alex’s member, and suddenly Alex moaned loudly and arched his back, pushing back against the fingers inside of him. Confused, Arconn pushed against that same spot inside of the younger, and Alex hummed in pleasure, once again pushing back against the fingers there. </p><p>Arconn hummed in response, pleased with the reaction and with how stretched Alex now was. He slowly removed his fingers from both Alex’s front and behind, earning him a whine from the younger. He grabbed the cup again and this time poured some of the liquid onto his member before moving to kneel behind his partner. </p><p>“Alex.” Arconn whispered, leaning over to mouth at the back of the younger’s neck and gently press his member to Alex’s now-slick rim. “Alex, are you ready?”</p><p>Alex nodded his head and pushed back a little, chasing that feeling from before. Arconn groaned in response and pressed into the tight heat of the body beneath him. He went slowly, trying to make sure he didn’t hurt the smaller man, but it was hard, especially when Alex was letting out these soft sounds at the feel of something filling him. He held Alex’s hips to anchor himself and soon bottomed out inside of the younger man. </p><p>Alex moaned at the feeling and then gasped wetly as after another moment Arconn began to slowly pull out. Arconn pulled almost all the way out before he pushed in again, and this time he hit that spot inside of Alex that made the younger arch his back in pleasure and moan loudly, the sound knocked out him. </p><p>Confident that he knew exactly where the spot was now, Arconn pulled out partially before thrusting back in again and hitting that spot. He did the same thing again at the same speed, and Alex trembled beneath him, overwhelmed with pleasure. He continued to hit the spot on every thrust, pleased that Alex was enjoying it so much. </p><p>He felt his own orgasm rising faster than he thought though, inside of Alex feeling infinitely better than he ever even dared to imagine. He hit that spot inside Alex again, and this time ground down on it with his member, pushing his weight more into Alex. Alex moaned out Arconn’s name and then came, his back arching deliciously as his pleasure peaked and he spilled cum onto the sheets. </p><p>Arconn stilled, breathing deeply to control himself and also to breathe in the smell of his partner as Alex tightened around him in his climax. Arconn watched as Alex’s back relaxed and his arms gave out from under him. Arconn leaned over and wove their fingers together, nuzzling his face into Alex’s. </p><p>“Arconn…” Alex whispered out, nuzzling his face back into his partner’s. “You didn’t…”</p><p>“Shh,” Arconn said, slotting his head onto Alex’s shoulder and breathing in the sweet after-bliss scent of his partner, “don’t worry about me.”</p><p>They were silent for a bit as Arconn pressed feather-like kisses to Alex’s neck and shoulder. </p><p>Suddenly though, Alex rotated his hips, pressing back into Arconn. Arconn groaned and closed his eyes for a moment, pleasure washing over him. He opened his eyes to see Alex smiling at him, his blue-green eyes bright. </p><p>“Don’t hold back.” Alex said. “I can take it.”</p><p>Arconn smiled at that. “I know you can, love.”</p><p>He pulled his hips back then and snapped them forwards again before grinding into Alex’s sweet spot again. The younger man mewled in pleasure, but still directed his gaze back to his partner.</p><p>“Then...why?” Alex moaned out as Arconn pulled out again and then slowly thrust back in, settling directly onto the spot inside Alex that made sparks run up and down his spine. </p><p>“I’m worried...I’ll lose control.” Arconn panted out as he ground into Alex again and kissed his back. “I’m not so far removed from my animal form...as you might think.”</p><p>Alex grinned back at Arconn at that. “Neither am I.”</p><p>Arconn blinked in surprise at this, about to thrust back in, and Alex used the chance to quickly flip himself underneath the taller man so that they were facing. He grinned and spread his legs for his partner.</p><p>“Alex…” Arconn groaned out, and ran a hand through his silver-blond hair. He gave Alex a heated look. “Are you sure?”</p><p>Alex smiled at his partner and reached out for him. “Yes.”</p><p>Arconn leaned down and slowly entered Alex, causing both of them to gasp out at  the feeling and the difference in position. Alex wrapped his arms around Arconn’s neck and the taller man in turn planted his hands on either side of the younger man’s head. He leaned down and kissed Alex firmly before he slowly pulled out only to snap his hips and thrust back in. </p><p>Alex made a little sound in the back of his throat at the feeling of Arconn hitting that spot inside him from such a different angle, and then the breath was knocked out of him as Arconn did it again, only faster and harder. </p><p>Soon Alex was holding on to Arconn with all he had as the Dalious pounded into the younger man with abandon. Their peaks were approaching fast, and then Alex fingers wrapped around something hard on Arconn’s head. Alex opened his eyes at this and found that he was grabbing the base of Arconn’s large antlers. In that moment, Arconn saw the look of pure awe on Alex’s face and thrust hard into the younger man, loving Alex’s reaction to his antlers. Alex spilled onto his stomach, his back arching in pleasure. </p><p>Arconn grunted at the feeling of tightness around him, and snapped his hips forwards again to get as deep into the smaller man as he could go. Alex gasped in his overstimulated state, and some more cum splattered onto his chest. Arconn spilled into his partner, bowing his head to rest their foreheads together as he did. </p><p>When they both came down from their highs, Alex nuzzled his face into Arconn’s. Arconn nuzzled back affectionately, kissing the younger man before slowly pulling back. </p><p>Alex was flushed and sweaty, with cum splattered across his chest. Arconn gazed down at the younger lovingly and, deciding against another round, started pulling out from inside of the smaller man.</p><p>Alex moaned at the sensation and then whimpered at the loss as Arconn pulled out fully. Arconn watched as some of his cum trickled out from inside of his partner, and Alex whimpered at the feeling. </p><p>They sat there catching their breath for a while before Arconn pressed a hand to Alex’s face. Alex leaned into the touch, and Arconn stroked a circle into the younger’s cheek with his thumb.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Arconn asked, and Alex nodded with a soft smile. </p><p>“Your antlers, they’re not heavy?” Alex asked, looking up at them.</p><p>“No,” Arconn said, and moved his head side by side, “but I apologize if I startled you with them.”</p><p>“Not at all,” Alex replied, shaking his head, “they’re beautiful.” </p><p>Arconn smiled at that and kissed the younger. “Thank you, Alex. I am eternally grateful for that day you walked into my forest.”</p><p>“As am I.” Alex replied against the other’s lips. “So thank you as well, Arconn, for being the guardian of this forest.”</p><p>Arconn smiled against the other’s lips. “Are you flirting with me, Alex?”</p><p>Alex blinked at that, and then the two of them laughed and kissed. Their life together was only just beginning, and they had all the time in the world to fall deeper in love. </p><p>🌿FIN🌿</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello~ hope you enjoyed this!!!! It took me a while to write. ╰(*°▽°*)╯<br/>If you like this fandom or this pairing and maybe want to be part of a discord server, Lion_62 has set one up! (So maybe message them if u want in? 👌)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>